big_dealfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Wants Me to Big Them!?!
Ghost Wants Me to Big Them!?! is the second episode of FruityTales. The first story is a loose parody of "The Grapes of Wrath" by John Steinbeck, while the second is a parody of "Gilligan's Island". Plot In the first segment, Pa Orange is the father of a family of cranky oranges, The Oranges of Wrath, who regularly name-call and insult each other. Upon crashing into a tree stump, the family get out of their vehicle and begin to tease Timmy Strawberry about his appearance. Timmy is then rescued by his dad (Dad Celery) who explains to The Oranges that it is not nice to pick on people and Timmy forgives them at his dad's urging. Rob and Harry then try to figure out how many times one should forgive and Quirky shows the verse, Matthew 18:22 "Jesus answered 'I tell you not seven times, but seventy times seven.' 18:21-22. When Rosie figures out the answer to Azerty‘s question (i.e. 490), the Oranges ask for TJ's forgiveness and the "Oranges of Wrath" are renamed "The Oranges of Wrath". The second segment, "Harry’s Lagoon", parodies the first episode of the television classic Gilligan's Island. In this story, Harry the Banana plays Gilligan, the ship's first mate who crashes and sinks the ship while daydreaming, thus marooning the passengers and crew on a deserted island. Due to this accident, the passengers hold a grudge against Harry, despite his apology, which causes him to run away. However, Rob the Apple, playing the part of The Skipper, realizes the error of their ways and the group forgives Harry for stranding them. A Red Asparagus named Wilt appears and congratulates everyone for their respect and sings a Reggae-style song called "The Biggest Song" about how important it is to always show forgiveness from your heart. The cast is finally able to escape the island on a bamboo helicopter cobbled together by The Professor (Dad Celery). Trivia * This episode was the first for several things: ** The first appearance of Pa Orange and his family, as well as the Miner's and Lovey‘s first appearances. This also marks the only speaking roles of Ma Orange and Rita. ** The first episode not to have a Serious Song. People wrote to Big Deal asking what happened to the Serious Song. ** The first episode where the segments are connected. ** The first episode the Fruit characters have facial hair. ** The first episode to not have a letter from a child. ** The first episode episode to spoof classic literature. ** The first episode to use constriction. (pupils growing) ** The first episode someone cries. ** The first episode where Azerty has two verses on one episode. ** The first episode that shows more of the kitchen countertop. * This episode was the last for several things: ** The not last speaking appearance of both Ma and Rita Orange. ** The last voice appearance of Harry’s higher windier voice. However, Harry’s voice starts evolving in the second half of the video. * The Big-O-Matic segment was based a puppet show Philippe Vischer and Mark Nawrocki did at Bible college. * The sound effect of the boat motor in the second segment was actually Mark Nawrocki making a motor boat sound with his mouth. The oranges' car motor was also a sound effect made by Kirby Heinecke using his mouth as well. * Harry’s original daydream that caused him to crash the boat was that his nose would come off his face and float around him. * The way Harry blowing on the sail of his raft is not how sailboats work, and is a form of cartoon physics. * When the oranges sing their song in their car, they sing about smiling seldom and never laughing. All they do is smile and laugh. * Like with the previous episode, the audio and footage is in low quality. * The Chia Punch-O-Matic is a spoof on Chia pets, which they're often sold after Thanksgiving. * Rob mentions about a movie star and another girl that were going to be part of the trip. The movie star he's referring to is Ginger Grant from "Gillian's Island". The other girl is probably Mary Ann Summers. * Azerty is seen playing Pong before pulling up the first Bible verse. Pong is a real life video game and one of the world's first video games ever created. * Rob and Harry will gain eyebrows in their redesigns. Goofs * The car's wheels are shown flying in one shot. * One shadow suddenly disappears. * Pa and Ma's glasses clip through their noses. * Rita's braids clip through Haman's hat while they are driving. * One shadow renders too late. * The car's tires are clipping through the ground when they're driving. * The tree running down does not stay on the sloped hill. * Rosie's pigtails are displayed in front of the stump instead of behind it in one shot. * After Timmy takes off his hat, a small part of his eyes clip through. * When Pa Orange admits he and the other Oranges of Wrath are teasing Timmy, Dad Celery‘s tie flickers between various color schemes. * Haman's hat clips through the car. * There are many shots where either the tool, sandbox, or truck disappear. * The oranges car twitches as they drive away from Timmy’s house. * In the scene where the oranges wonder what Timmy is, Ma Orange‘s (who is in the car) mouth flickers. * The knife cache is removed after it falls. Whether or not this is an error or someone removing it is unknown. * Rob’s eye twitches while he and Harry talk on the boat before taking off. * The steering wheel's center glitches in one shot. * Rob’s eyes are detached from his nose in one shot. * There is an inconsistent background shot when the millionaire and his wife were talking without any movement. * Archibald's eye clips through his wife's hat in one shot. * Palmy's coconuts are floating and are not connected. * One Shot shows Palmy's leaves clip through his body. * The ladder vanishes after its end reaches the helicopter.